Tragic Magic
by GryffindorWolfSlytherinHybrid
Summary: It's 5th year and things are about to change. New rivals, friends.. and what about the three mysterious girls who say they're form the past?
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic is a joint effort between me (GryffindorWolfSlytherinHybrid) and ElfofMirkwood101 **

**I would also like to thank ElfofMirkwood101 for being my beta of the parts I wrote.**

**Disclaimer:**

**We own nothing. Not Harry Potter or any of the characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. If you have any suggestions on how we can improve my later fanfics please let me know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was dark stormy night and even though there was thunder and lightning, all was quiet down Privet Drive. Mr and Mrs Dursley and their whale of a son were having dinner cooked by a scrawny looking boy looking like he was 12, instead of 15 like he was supposed to. This boy's name was Harry Potter and he wasn't a normal boy. Oh no he in fact was a wizard and he had just finished is fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland with the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the man Harry hated with his entire being. It was just a few weeks into the summer holiday and Harry had been feeling funny like something had snapped inside of him, but something had snapped inside of him. Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally broken the Magic suppressors, charms, and enchantments on them. After the Dursleys had finished diner, Harry went up to him bedroom and just then, Hedwig flew in, in her beak; she clutched a letter from Ron and Hermione. Harry rushed to the window, grabbed the letter and ripped it open, it read.

_Dear Harry_

_Ron and I overheard a conversation about us between Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Percy. They said something about blocks on our magic and that next time they get us all together they would put them on again, but stronger. I think Blaise and Drake were right Dumbledore only wanted us to be friends so we would help you defeat Voldemort, he does not care about our well being. However, do not think we are not glad to be your friends we think of you as our brother. Harry meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 2:00pm on Saturday and we will discuss what will happen. I have already taken liberty of informing Drake and Blaise so do not worry about that, just worry about yourself and keep an eye on Dumbledore when he comes and gets you on Sunday as he said something about coming then to collect you. See you Saturday Harry. Oh and don't reply to this letter we don't know who's watching._

_Love your sister Hermione._

**Hiya Mate,**

**How are the muggles treating you? Anyway, I am confirming what Hermione said and checking up on you. I am just sticking to the simple because I have never been great with words or emotions.**

**Love your Brother Ron**

Inside Harry was raging how dare Dumbledore put blocks on his magic, outside however he was completely calm. After an hour harry had finally calmed down. "Well Hedwig today is Friday so tomorrow I am finally seeing my brothers and Sister again". He said to his owl.

So, with that he took his glasses off and went to bed.

When morning came around Harry was up and ready to go. Then Harry remembered that he still had to tell his uncle where he was going, Harry groaned mentally telling his uncle he was going out was like doing better than Dudley his uncle's darling son.

"Uncle Vernon I'm going out, I'll be back probably sometime tomorrow morning". Said Harry

His Uncle just grunted. So Harry just assumed that it meant yes.

"Bye Aunt, Uncle Big D" said Harry has he walked out the door.

* * *

Chapter 3 will be here soon, ElfofMirkwood101 is writing up tonight hopefully.

GryffindorWolfSlytherinHybrid.


	2. Goblins

Chapter 2

When Harry got to the leaky cauldron, it was already 13:30pm. Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Draco were there waiting for him.

"Hiya guys" said Harry happily.

"Hi Harry." Chorused the others.

"Hey Potter. Fancy seeing you here." Malfoy shouted as Theodore Nott was passing by.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Right. Onto serious matters people." She announced.

"Yeah." Ron seconded.

"What did you say about Dumbledore?" Draco and Blaise asked at the same time.

Hermione sighed angrily. "Ron and I overheard Dumbledore talking to Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Percy about putting magical blocks on us. Ron"

Ron took the hint and carried on. "They said that they next time we were together they were going to put it on us again, but this time only stronger."

Silence. Then.

"WHAT?" Two voices yelled at the same time.

"They can't do that. It's illegal. Even for Dumbledore." Blaise whispered, shocked.

"I know." Ron replied. "That's why we're going to go to Gringotts to get all the charms and enchantments off us."

The two nodded.

"Shh." Harry said suddenly. "People are staring."

The 5 got up and walked out of the pub and down to the bank. They purposely ignored the stares they got. After all, it was almost impossible to see a Potter, a Weasley, a Muggleborn, a Malfoy and a Zabini together without argument or fight.

However, when they reached the bank, the Goblins said nothing.

"We would like to speak with your director, please." Asked Drake politely.

"Just one moment." The Goblin behind the desk said.

He then looked up. His eyes widened.

"Lord Potter, Heir Malfoy. Heir Zabini. I apologise. What may I do for you?"

"We would Iike to speak to your senior director if you please." Drake repeated

"Of course, follow me" and with that the Goblin took the 5 teens down corridors and tunnels and stairs until they reaches a solid gold door.

The Goblin (Griphook) knocked politely.

"Come in" said a rough voice

"Director Ragnok, these teens would like to speak with you."

"Let them in."

So the teens came in.

"What can I do for you?"

"We would like to you to take off the charms and blocks off us please, we would also like to find if we have different heritages please, Director Ragnok," said Blaise.

The others let him take control has he had more experience in pureblood terms and how to handle Goblins.

"Of course, we can have a look but we might not find anything, is that okay." Asked Director Ragnok.

"Yes, of course that's fine." Replied Draco.

"Well then, I want you all to stand in a line, facing me." Said Ragnok

The five did just as they were told.

Ragnok raised his hands and the five teens felt magic flow through them.

"Okay if you felt magic flow through you, then you had an enchantment on you." Said Ragnok.

"Now for the heritage potion." Blaise said a bit too cheerfully, for someone that had just found out he had enchantments on him.

"Draco I think you should go first." Said Hermione.

"Ok."

'Draco Lucius Malfoy'

Blood Status- Pureblood

Parents- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black

Heir to The Noble and The Ancient House Of Malfoy.

"Blaise you go next." Said Hermione.

'Blaise Azar Zabini'

Blood Status- Pureblood

Parents – Rosalyn Zabini and Father unknown.

Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House Of Zabini.

"Ron you go now." Said Draco.

'Ron Billius Weasley'

Blood Status- Pureblood

Parents- Adopted

Molly Weasley née Prewett

Arthur Septimus Weasley.

Parents – Biological

Ethan Dynamo- Deceased

Lydia Dynamo – Deceased

Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House Of Dynamo.

Ron gasped in shock, he wasn't a Weasley.

"Hey Ron, you know this changes nothing right, you're still going to be Ron Weasley to your Brothers and Dad." Said Harry gently.

"I'll go now." Said Hermione.

'Hermione Jean Granger'

Blood Status- Half Blood

Parents – Jane Granger née Brown

-Daniel McKinnon changed his name to Granger as he is a Squib.

Lady of Rings

"Harry it's your turn."

'Harry James Potter'

Parents- James Charles Potter

Lily Rose Potter née Evans

Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House Of Black.

Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House Of Potter.

"Director Ragnok, can you tell me what enchantments were on us, please." Asked Harry politely.

"Ermm lets me see. You all had confunding curses on you, Lord Potter, Lord Dynamo and Lady McKinnon had tracking charms and Lord Potter had a health monitoring charm." Said Director Ragnok.

"That idiot knew that the Dursley's were horrible." Shouted Harry

"Hey mate, of course he knew Fred, George and I told him about what we saw our second year, when we picked you up." Said Ron angrily.

"Hermione how long have we got until the holidays end." Asked Blaise.

"Well, its the 25th August so we have a week." Said Hermione.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye, until the way to Hogwarts." Said Harry and Draco in unison.

"Bye guys." Shouted Blaise and Draco as they walked off.

"Back to the Burrow people." Ron yelled gleefully.


End file.
